Fizzy
Fizzy the Lipsmacking Bubbly is a rare Moshling in the Munchies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a soda cup. Their straw allows soda gas to escape and other Monsters can drink Fizzy's soda when Fizzy offers them. Combination Biography Thirsty? You'd better be careful if a Lipsmacking Bubbly offers you a drink because these madcap Moshlings are fizzy beyond belief. In fact, the bendy straw poking out every Bubbly's lid is not just for sipping. It allows gas from all that fizzy-wizzy pop to escape so that they don't blow their tops. I often take a few of these crazy critters on expeditions as their bubbly behaviour is highly refreshing, especially if I feed them peppermints because this causes a sparkling eruption of delicious pop. Sweet fizzy rain on a hot day? What could be better! Mini Bio Thirsty? You'd better be careful if a Lipsmacking Bubbly offers you a drink because these madcap Moshlings are fizzy beyond belief. In fact the bendy straw poking out every Bubbly's lid is not just for sipping. It allows gas from all that fizzy-wizzy pop to escape so that they don't blow their tops. Character Encyclopedia Main Lipsmacking Bubblies like Fizzy are great fun to hang out with as they're utterly unpredictable and refreshingly zany. One minute they're leaping about on their bendy blue legs, burping and hiccupping, and the next minute the bubbly drinks are sucking on mints while trying to lick their cardboard cups! Lovely bubbly Feeling thirsty for a slurp of fizzy pop? Then wizz down to CutiePie Canyon, because that's where you'll find that lipsmacking critter, Fizzy. For all you poshi Moshis wanting a more vintage fizz, then the Bubblies of Uppity Cup Creek are probably better suited to one's tastes! Fizzy-wizzy! If Lipsmacking Bubblies didn't have straws, they'd be in splat-tastic trouble. The gas from all that fizz has got to excape somehow, or they'd blow their lids! Data File Moshling type: Munchies Species: Lipsmacking Bubbly Habitat: CutiePie Canyon and Uppity Cup Creek Munchie mate: Suey Notes: * Green straw for sipping fizz and releasing gas. * Large lid to prevent spills. * Big pink tongue for licking tasty cardboard. The Official Collectable Figures Guide These madcap Moshlings are fizzy beyond belief! The bendy straw sticking out of their lids isn't for drinking their bubbly goodness though, it also allows some of the gas to escape so they don't blow their tops! Habitat Lipsmacking Bubblies are rumoured to hang out in Cutie Pie Canyon but they can also be found in Uppity Cup Creek. Traits Personality Sparkling, tasty, unpredictable. Likes Mints and the taste of cardboard. Dislikes Wasps and ringpulls. Trivia *Fizzy made debut appearances in the second Moshi Monsters Sticker Album as well as on the Moshi Offer site. *Fizzy can use the 'fizz' from their straw to explode Cosmic Rox, proven in Kick Some Asteroid!. Gallery In-Game Animations Fizzy animation.gif Fizzy animation 2.gif Fizzy animation 3.gif Fizzy animation 4.gif F7.png F2.png F8.png F11.png F15.png Merchandise Figures Fizzy figure normal.jpg Fizzy figure gold.jpg Fizzy food factory figure normal.png Fizzy food factory figure gold.png Collector card s4 fizzy.png Countdown card s4 fizzy.jpg Collector card food factory fizzy.png Mash Up cards TC Fizzy series 3.png TC Fizzy series 4.png Other Fizzy All Views.png JellyChatMoshling20.png Fizzy in kick some asteroids.jpg Fizzy Argos.jpg Baby cutiepie and fizzy.jpg Baby Fizzy.png|Baby Fizzy Baby Penny and Fizzy.jpeg|Talking Poppet FF Fizzy.png|Fizzy as they appear in the Food Factory collectables FizzyWildWest.png Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings Category:Munchies Category:Mission Moshlings